Frozen Heart's
by anarchy-munkey
Summary: My First song fic about WuFei.


FROZEN HEART'S  
  
I watched Chang WuFei sitting alone looking out into the darkness. Cold, alone, and left in the  
dark. This was a time when everyone was rejoicing together. But he was alone.  
  
~~You only see what your eyes want to see.  
How can life be what you want it to be?  
You're frozen, when your heart's not open...~~  
  
I walked over to him with a glass of punch in each hand. I held out a glass for him to take if he  
wanted it. He looked up at me in my black thigh high dress that was cut low in the front and had no back.  
He wore a set of black pants and a white shirt.  
  
~~You're so concerned with how much you get.  
You waste your time with hate and regret.  
You're broken when your heart's not open...~~  
  
He took the punch "Thank you onna."   
  
I shook my head "You never change do you? You know my name yet you still call me onna." I  
sighed it had been six moths and yet he was still so distant.  
  
~~Mmm,Mmm,Mmm. If I could melt your heart.  
Mmm,Mmm,Mmm. We'd never be apart...~~  
  
He smiled slightly then laughed humorlessly. "Onna you know what I think of when I looked at  
you, don't you?" he asked looking at me sternly, his arms crossed as usual.  
  
~~Mmm,Mmm,Mmm.. Give yourself to me.  
Mmm,Mmm,Mmm.. You hold the key...~~  
  
"Of her..." I sat next to him as he watched my every move. Six months. Six months he's been like  
this. I was beginning to worry about him. We never went anywhere or talked much, I only watched him  
spar. Yet still I fell for him.  
  
~~Now there's no point in placing the blame.  
And you should know I'd suffer the same.  
If I lose you, my heart would be broken...~~  
  
"See onna you know me better than anyone. Better than I ever let anyone but her know me." He  
said looking pensively at the sky. Meiran the one that let him get away. It wasn't her fault but it hurt him  
that she could leave him just the same. That the cause of her death was because they wanted him tore a  
hole in his heart, and I knew that...  
  
~~Love is a bird, she needs to fly.  
Let all the hurt inside of you die.  
You're frozen when your heart's not open.  
You're broken when your heart's not open...~~  
  
A man swaggered out and looked at us "Hey Honey, what're you doing out here with a loser like  
him?" he asked jerking his thumb at WuFei. "Come on inside with me I'll show you a real good time." he  
said with a leer as I looked at WuFei.   
  
WuFei gave the man an evil grin "The Onna is staying here with me." WuFei said slowly  
standing up.  
  
~~Mmm,Mmm,Mmm. If I could melt your heart  
Mmm,Mmm,Mmm. We'd never be apart~~  
  
Seeing him stick up for me made me think of how we met. He saved me, even though I was  
always causing trouble. I wasn't as open to him as I am now. In a grave yard he saved me and I fell in love  
with the woman-hater. "Onna you weakling", "Onna stay out of my way, you can't fight" I smiled as I  
remembered all the Onna you can't do this or that's.  
  
~~Mmm,Mmm,Mmm. Give yourself to me.  
Mmm,Mmm,Mmm. You hold the key...~~  
  
"What are you going to do about it l'il man? You think she'd want to stay here with you when she  
could be dancin' with me? Ha, I don't think so!" The man's deep voice barked as WuFei looked back  
towards me.   
  
"Kun, please do not underestimate me or my friend here. Anyways what would make you think  
that I want to dance with YOU? I have a more than PERFECT MAN here. I don't want to dance with  
BOYS." I smiled and wrapped my arm around WuFei's  
  
~~You only see what your eyes want to see.  
How can life be what you want it to be.  
You're frozen when your heart's not open.  
You're broken when your heart's not open...~~  
  
"BOY!?!" The man exclaimed as he went to slap me but even before he could touch me, both  
WuFei and I both hit him. WuFei knocked him out by hitting the man's pressure points, while I did what  
any smart lady would. I hit him in his poor excuse for pride. Calmly me and WuFei sat down once again.   
  
~~Mmm,Mmm,Mmm. If I could melt your heart.  
Mmm,Mmm,Mmm. We'd never be apart..~  
  
He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him. "Onna." He looked at me  
and smiled.   
  
"Yes." I looked into his eyes they were lovely. So much that he tried to hide from me, I could see  
revealed now in his eyes.  
  
~~Mmm,Mmm,Mmm. Give yourself to me.  
Mmm,Mmm,Mmm. Love holds the key...~~  
  
He lifted his hand and placed it on the side of my face. He used his thumb to gently caress the  
soft skin of my cheek. "Onna dance with me?" for once he questioned me instead of ordering me to do  
what he wanted. I smiled and leaned my face more into his hand.  
  
~~If I could melt your heart...  
Mmm,Mmm,Mmm. We'd never be apart...~~  
  
"But.." I began before he placed a finger upon my lips.   
  
"Please." I didn't know he even knew how to say that word. Let alone know what it meant. I  
smiled once again and nodded.  
  
~~Mmm,Mmm,Mmm. Give yourself to me  
Mmm,Mmm,Mmm.. Love holds the key...~~  
  
We stayed outside and danced his arms wrapped around my waist as he pulled me close to him.  
My arms were around his neck and my head rested on his shoulder. He treated me as if I were glass so  
strong yet gentle.  
  
~~If I could melt your heart...  
If I could melt your heart...~~  
  
I looked up at him as he whispered, "Onna don't leave me." Once again he ordered me around  
but this time it was different. I can't explain why, but it was.   
  
"Never." I told him and much to my suprise he kissed me. It was pure bliss. Heero and the others  
had found us. It didn't matter to either of us. Our tongues explored each others mouth's, and the sweet  
taste of him lingered long after the kiss had ended. That night I melted WuFei's frozen heart...  
  
  
¤~¤Author's Note¤~¤   
I do not own all of these characters. But I do own some. The song was Madonna's "Frozen" (I thought it  
fit WuFei well). The Onna in the story was supposed to be a char named Fuujin (me) I couldn't help it, I  
love WuFei. =P Don't steal this please.. 


End file.
